m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
USSR
History The USSR's history is long and complicated. Originally a nomadic band of tribesman and herders, the people of the USSR lived among the various forests and plains before the cataclysm. Early permanent settlement did not actually exist, while there has been some archaeological evidence of early USSR settlement in the ancient Forests of Elegance, these sites were clearly burned and destroyed by a non-natural force. Whatever happened to these early settlements is unknown, but what is known is that the USSR seemed to have gradually migrated north to the ancient snow covered lands of Serberia. Here, they occupied many of the ancient ruined forts and castles seemingly for defensive purposes. Several centuries later, the USSR had massively expanded upon the already existing walls and fortifications. It is around this time that the USSR adopted the name Zamok Beloy (or 'White Castle' in their native language) for their principal settlement. Various other settlements sprang up around the Serberia region around this time which like Zamok Beloy, were built mostly from the local ancient ruins. Despite the hostile conditions, the USSR never adopted a very warlike attitude against their neighbors. They remained a very enclosed society, rarely meeting up with anyone outside their own people. A chance meeting with and alliance with the Hansa (Byzantium) and the later alliance with North Korea propeled the USSR into several wars the nation was not prepared for. Today, the USSR has settled in a large island chain to the West of the main continent. In this post-cataclysm world, the USSR remains much the same. Their principal island is dotted with forts and civilian projects similar to those of ancient Serberia. One major difference is that the USSR has taken a more active roll in foreign affairs and still maintains an alliance with Byzantium and several other states. The USSR notably took part in the Thracian War in which the nation preformed admirably. The Saphirian Guard, the main military body of the USSR rallied around Guard Captain Byroe at Castle Byzantium. The most notable battle the USSR participated in was the Second Battle of Elis, in which departing USSR reservist guardsmen repulsed a Norman sneak attack with limited casualties. The war however, is considered a general loss for the Thracian Alliance. The USSR's homelands were not affected by the engagement. Government The USSR employs elected leaders but the country on a whole is decentralized. That means that the central government has more limited power when compared to other nations. Citizens can choose to build on any island they want and this is generally encouraged by most of the elected leaders. It should be noted however, that some do not agree with this ideology and would prefer that a stronger government steps in and takes its place. Despite the disagreements the USSR remains tightly knit as an 'ethnic group'. Military The USSR maintains a military similar to that a feudal system. When the call to fight is sounded, various members rally around the Saphiri Guard Captain who is often the elected leader. Every citizen is considered a part of the Guard. The troops train constantly which often puts it above a typical militia. 'PROJECT 'SKYPHIRI EXPUNGED ~ CENTRAL SAPHIRIAN INTELLIGENCE CORE Religion The USSR's people worship the Holy Number Six, greatest of all the digits. To outsiders, the number worship may seem odd and many local USSR citizens find it difficult to explain. "Sixism" as it is often called has not been thoroughly examined by any third party. When asked about "Sixism", a USSR citizen reportedly flung his arms into the air screamed "SIIIX! at the top of his lungs and then ripped out his own heart with his bare hands. That remains the only instance of a foreigner asking about Six. It is advised by the World Travel Association (WTA) to not ask about it to anyone if you are visiting the area. Name's Origins A widely disputed issue among other nations concerns the USSR's name. "It is obviously an acronym" one man said "what the heck does it mean?" To be simple about such things, the USSR stands for the '''U'nited 'S'oviet 'S'aphirian 'R'epubliks. This in itself can cause a large amount of confusion. Specifically the third word, "Saphirian". Saphiri had long existed in the ancient legends in the oral tales of the USSR citizens as a city of legend. It is perhaps related to "Sixism" but no one is entirely sure. Today, the name of the principal town and de facto capital of the USSR is called Port Saphiri. Some consider Saphirian to be the official demonym of the USSR yet some USSR citizens refer to themselves as Saphirians while others do not, which only adds to the confusion. For simplicities sake, foreign nations can refer to USSR citizens as Saphirians if they need so. USSR and Saphiri appear to be somewhat interchangeable.